


What About Me?

by J_Ackles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the village is trying to convince Naruto to go back to Sasuke. Even using his friends, and his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Naruto, Sasuke needs you. Please, go to him.”

Naruto heard these words, or something similar everyday whether he was awake or asleep. It was annoying.

“Leave me the fuck alone!” he yelled moving faster away from the villagers. “I’m not going back to him.”

He hurried back to his home, and slammed the door shut using all the locks his lover had had to put up himself since even the locksmith was pestering him to go back to that hellhole that was surrounded by Sasuke’s “love.”

“Are you okay?” asked a deep voice. Pale arms wrapped around his hot body cooling him down.

“Now I am,” Naruto whispered relaxing.

“I’m glad you made it back to me,” Itachi whispered into his ear the hot air blowing against his sensitive earlobe.

“Me too.”

-skip-

“Hinata, will you talk to Naruto? I swear no matter how many times the whole village tells him that he needs to go back to Sasuke he ignores us all. I asked Ino, because I was thinking, ‘Don’t blonde’s think alike,’ but she said no, and threatened to kick my ass. I would have got-’ she choked on her words as she was hit in the throat.

“Please, Sakura, don’t talk to me ever again if this is they way you’ll be,” Hinata warned walking away glaring with her large pale eyes at anyone that dared to make their way towards her with the same request.

Naruto was finally happy, and that was all that mattered.

-skip-

“You said you did everything you did for your brother, but I’m not sure it’s true. If you really cared than you would leave Naruto, and convince him to go to your brother,” a village elder interjected in the meeting staring straight into Itachi’s eyes before looking away as the bravado left them at the sight of the Sharingan.

“If you don’t wish to die by my hand, than I beg of you to quiet yourself of these foolish notions. I care for Sasuke. If I did not, you would have known, trust me.” Itachi looked down at the ring Naruto gave him to replace the one he wore with Akatsuki. “Besides Naruto is happy with me as I am with him. Sasuke can’t give him what I can.”

-skip-

Naruto felt a hand place itself without permission on the small of his back, and by the chakra signature it was-

“Sasuke,” he sighed moving away with his basket filled with vegetables, and the meat he and Itachi would eat tonight for dinner.

“You’re taking too long with him, Naruto. Come back to me already. I love you.”

Naruto didn’t turn around, and beat the ever living shit out of the bastard like he wanted to. Itachi frowned upon that ever since the first time. Instead he ignored him, and walked away. Itachi was teaching patience, and it was becoming more useful than ever thought it would.

“Go ahead, play hard to get. I’ll wait for you forever, and I know I’ll have you soon. With the whole village pressuring you, you’ll have to give in to acquiesce them.”

Naruto could feel the eyes roaming his body, and the smirk directed at him.

“Hello, I’d like to purchase these,” he smiled placing his basket down in front of the woman who knew him linger than any other Konoha grocer.

“For such a great Uchiha, he sure is annoying, isn’t he?” she commented loud enough for Sasuke to hear. He chuckled along with her as he saw Sasuke’s expression change in the mirror, behind the woman. “So how is Itachi these days?”

“Busy.”

She nodded taking his money. “Must be. I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“I’ll tell him to come next time,” Naruto said grabbing his bags. “Keep the change.”

“Naruto, you really do love that phrase too much.”

Naruto laughed as he sidestepped Sasuke, and walked home to his apartment.

-skip-

“Tsunade-sama, the council wants to speak to you again,” Shizune announced walking in with a light knock.

The blonde stood up, and walked towards the meeting room wanting to get it over with so she could go back to ignoring them.

“You haven’t done anything to aid us in pushing the Uzumaki boy towards Sasuke.”

She noticed Itachi wasn’t in his seat, and knew this was being held without his knowledge. Or maybe Itachi knew, and let the old bastards do what they wanted.

“Of course not. He’s a citizen of Konoha, and has no obligation to be with anyone **you** push him towards,” she yawned laying back in her chair. “Plus, he’s not even the good Uchiha. Itachi is the more valuable one so I have no understanding on why you cherish the little rat more than his older brother.”

“That is none of your business.”

“And neither is who my citizens take to bed. Leave them alone. They’re happy. Naruto can’t be happy with Sasuke, that twat.”

-skip-

When the Konoha elders had even thought to extend their need for help to Sand borders.

“Should you dare to ever contact me with such a foolish request-”

Their fear kept them from hearing the rest of what the young Kazekage had to say.

-skip-

They had begged the rest of the Kyuubi vessel’s friends to aid them in their request, and while some politely closed the door in their face, more than often it was with a sense of hostility.

“How about Kakashi?”

“That wouldn’t work. He’s like all the others.”

“Iruka. Naruto would listen to him.”

“We’ve tried. He threatened to quit, and we couldn’t have our best teacher leave the Academy.”

“So is there really no way?”

“I told you,” Itachi said walking into the council room.

-skip-

“Honestly, Itachi, it seems like no one cares about what I want. They’re all pushing me to do something I don’t want. And all I can think when they’re trying to convince me is, ‘What about me? Do my wants not matter?’, but I don’t stay that way for long, or I’d  get depressed,” Naruto whispered in the dark his head on Itachi’s shoulder with the moon’s shine lighting the pattern he was making with his fingers on the pale chest.

“That’s not true. I care about what you want. Your friends do. Kakashi, Iruka, and the Hokage do. Everyone who hasn’t asked you too cares about what _you_ want.”

**I feel like this isn’t done, but I have nothing to add. So it’s really weird. I guess we’ll have to wait. Well, I will. Maybe not.**

**THE WAITING GAME.**

**Again.**

 


	2. Sequel

When Kakashi stepped down as Hokage everyone knew what was going to happen.

“Guys,” Naruto yelled, “you need to stop.”

Ino and Sakura both looked at each other. If Naruto thought he could be the only one loud as hell right now he certainly was being as dumb as he used to be.

\--

Naruto couldn’t believe that he was becoming Hokage. He would have said “finally”, but there had been moments when he had felt that it wouldn’t happen. But everything was working out.

No. They weren’t working out, because it implied that he had just sat idly by waiting for the Hokage’s hat to fall onto his own head, but he had worked so hard.

“Naruto,” Itachi whispered. “Tomorrow is an important day. You have to at least look like you weren’t busy getting debauched all night. Although that would only increase my sex appeal.”

Naruto laughed pulling Itachi closer. “I keep forgetting that there’s a genetic code for the Uchiha making them horrible at jokes.

“They always seem to make you laugh,” Itachi whispered kissing Naruto on the temple.

“I don’t count though. I love you so of course I’m going to laugh, and I like to think that I am the kind of person who will give kudos to those who try.”

Itachi couldn’t agree more.

\--

Iruka looked out at the crowd as they cheered for their new leader as if they had never held any ill will towards Naruto at all. As if they hadn’t been wished at one point or another that he had been killed as a young orphaned child. As if they hadn’t spurned an innocent child until he proved useful.

He couldn’t take it.

Kakashi nudged his shoulder.

“Now is not the time, Iruka-sensei. Be happy for Naruto. He has finally reached the goal he has been working for, and he has all the important people in his life here to support him.”

Iruka deflated, and looked at Naruto who happened to be on his way over excitedly bouncing on his toes. When he was pulled into a rough hug he couldn’t help but laugh, because Kakashi was right. This was not the time for him to be feeling anything but happy.

\--

Sasuke sat down at the table, and looked at his brother’s face. This was the one Naruto chose.

“I don’t know what to do without him. I didn’t have anything or anyone, but I had him. I had only you to hate, and him to look forward to.”

“Sasuke, you sound absolutely pathetic right now. Naruto isn’t a dream, and I am not a nightmare. You need to understand that this quest you’re on right now, the quest for Naruto, is not what you really want, or need. You’re obsessed, and this is partly, if not completely, on my shoulders. I apologize, because I have set you on this path and I regret it seeing how far we have come.”

Sasuke looked away from his brother, and away from the rest of the crowd in the restaurant.

“I am so sorry for everything that has happened. I had only ever thought that I was helping you, keeping you safe, and saving Konoha from war. It was something that I never wanted you to have to live through.” Itachi spoke these words hoping that maybe they would be the ones to reach his brother.

“I hate this feeling,” Sasuke whispered.

“I don’t know how you feel Sasuke, but I want you to know that it is finally time for us to work on our relationship,” Itachi whispered to his brother as he moved from one side of the booth to be on the same side.

-1 Year Later-

“We have come so far in a year,” Sasuke announced as he looked towards Naruto. He held out a cup of sake and waited for others to do the same. “We have come so far in this time, and I want to thank you all who have made this so different from all of the others that I have spent on this earth.”

Naruto smiled at Sasuke than turned his head towards Itachi. They had all grown so much during this time, and so much closer. The family he had always wanted he finally knew was complete.

“Happy birthday Naruto!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel, but I really didn't want to add another chapter just for this tiny thing. I hope everyone likes it, and you all tell me things.


End file.
